Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sight which is capable of measuring distance, and more particularly to a compact sight capable of measuring distance precisely without using any turrets.
Description of the Related Art
When using a gun to fire, people usually use a sight to aim a target. When aiming a target by using a conventional sight, people usually adjust elevation and windage to correct a bullet impact point according to a distance of the target and conditions of climate. People estimate the distance of the target based on people's experience of seeing through the conventional sight, but the distance estimation is not accurate and results in missing the target.
If people want to know the exact distance of the target, combining the sight with the rangefinder is a solution and U.S. Pat. No. 7,990,523 disclosed a sight combining with a rangefinder. However, when the turrets adjust the direction of the line of sight, the emitted measuring beam will not aim at the target unless the laser emitting module is adjusted automatically and simultaneously. Therefore, the solution of simply combing two individual sight and rangefinder together will result in big and heavy equipment. As a result, it is very inconvenient to use the conventional combination.